Captive
"Captive" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and the eleventh episode overall. It aired on AMC on May 8, 2016 at 9/8c in the USA and on May 9, 2016 at 9pm in the UK exclusively on BT TV. Plot Synopsis Connor cooks steak for Alicia in the galley of his ship. When the lights go out, Connor leaves. Vida steals Alicia’s steak and locks Alicia in the galley. Alicia ventures through an unlocked door and finds herself on the ship’s bow with no way to escape. Jack warns Alicia that she’s not allowed to roam freely and ushers her back inside. Alicia demands to know if her family made it to safety. Jack agrees to find out. In a cabin, Daniel treats the wound that Reed sustained from the crowbar. Reed tells Daniel that his brother, Connor, has a dozen men and five boats and will come looking for him. Daniel leaves Reed tied up in a chair. Chris insists on guarding Reed. Daniel agrees to let him stand outside Reed’s door. Strand recovers in the wheelhouse. Daniel tells Madison that they can use Reed’s relationship to Connor as leverage over Connor. They locate Connor’s base by scanning the radar for a cluster of five boats. Madison steers the Abigail north. Luis orders Madison to turn the ship around, reminding her that they only have a small window of time to cross into Mexico. Madison refuses to abandon her family and asks Strand if she would’ve been better off leaving him in the water. Strand agrees to give Madison half a day to rescue Travis and Alicia. In Spanish, Luis tells Strand someone is waiting for them and they need to go, but Strand says “he” would understand. Luis counters that he only has enough money for two people to cross the border. “Everything is a negotiation,” replies Strand, as Daniel listens in. Daniel advises Madison to let Nick and Chris help fight Connor’s group and urges her to stop treating them like children. Madison ignores his advice. Jack instructs Alicia to scan the radar for mid-sized vessels that his people can hijack. Travis wakes up in a cell and tries to pick the lock. A woman approaches: It’s Alex. Alex tells Travis that she was forced to throttle Jake on the raft. She reveals that she told Connor how to find the Abigail after he saved her, and that she specifically asked him to bring her Travis. In the wheelhouse, Madison forbids Strand from sending Nick on any more errands. Strand argues that Nick knows how to survive and that he saw Nick’s potential within minutes of meeting him. Madison says Strand has never seen Nick in the throes of addiction and worries that Nick is using again. Jack spots the Abigail approaching on the radar. Alicia explodes at Jack when she realizes Reed could not have possibly delivered her family to safety in such a short amount of time. Jack admits that Reed sometimes kills passengers after hijackings and offers to help Alicia find her family. Back on the Abigail, Madison forbids Nick from pulling any more stunts. Alicia tells Jack to radio Connor and alert him to a potential ship target. They plan to escape together while Connor performs reconnaissance on the ship. In his cell, Travis tells Alex that he kept her on the raft because he was worried Jake might be infected. “You knew the right thing to do, and you chose the other,” she tells him. Strand spots a cluster of five boats docked along the shore and tells Daniel that they’ve arrived at Connor’s base. Travis apologizes to Alex and shares that he was forced to kill his son’s mother. “It cost a part of me,” he says. Reed talks to Chris and riles him up. Nick shuts the door to tune Reed out. Chris blames himself for allowing Reed’s group onto the boat but Nick assures him it’s not his fault. With Jack at her side, Alicia finds Travis and tells him they’re plotting to escape that night. Connor radios the Abigail and orders Reed to drop anchor. Madison tells Connor that they’re holding Reed and will trade him for Travis and Alicia. Connor agrees. After signing off, Madison hears a gunshot. Chris walks down the hall with a gun and tells Ofelia that Reed was about to turn. The group finds Reed dead in the cabin with his face blown off. Madison comforts Chris. They overhear Luis complain that the trade is now dead. Chris realizes that he just destroyed any hopes of getting Travis back peacefully. Jack ties Travis’s hands to prepare him for the prisoner exchange. Connor orders Jack to get Alicia. Ofelia and Nick clean the blood in Reed’s room. Reed turns. Daniel stabs Reed and pins him to a wall, leaving him alive. Daniel places a hood over Reed’s head. “Take the gun, Daniel,” says a voice, but the room is empty. Daniel and Ofelia escort Reed out of the room. Jack looks for Alicia in the galley. She emerges from her hiding spot and flees when he isn’t looking. Madison prepares the Zodiac. Nick insists on delivering Reed to Connor but Madison refuses to let him go. She leaves with Reed in the Zodiac. Nick and Strand monitor the pier through binoculars and notice that Connor only has Travis. Alicia runs to Travis’s cell but finds it empty. Vida attacks Alicia. Alicia pushes her to the ground and locks her inside the cell. On the pier, Madison hands Reed over to Connor. Connor’s men release Travis. Connor removes Reed’s hood and is immediately bitten by the Infected Reed. Alicia escapes onto the ship’s bow and spots Madison and Travis on the pier. Jack corners her. Madison sees Alicia on the ship deck. Jack begs Alicia to stay with him and asks if she really wants to live with the kind of people who abandon survivors like Alex. “I’m sorry,” she says and jumps into the water. Madison and Travis rescue her in the Zodiac and return to the Abigail. Other Cast Uncredited *Richard Nunez as Roughneck #1 *Mark Kubr as Roughneck #2 Deaths *Jake Powell (Confirmed Fate) *Reed (Alive) *Connor *Two unnamed pirates Trivia *Last appearance of Reed. *The scene in which Madison trades an undead Reed for Travis is similar to the events in Issues 119 and 120 of the Comic Series where Negan gives a zombified Holly back to Rick which gives Negan an opportunity to attack. **It is also similar in where in the Michonne series where Michonne and her group give back Randall to Norma and her group for Oak and Siddiq. (Determinant) *There is a deleted scene where Alex frees Alicia from the kitchen after Vida locks Alicia inside.https://twitter.com/TheMichelleAng/status/729529853515419648 *Daniel has started to show signs of post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). References Category:Season 2 Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes